


12 Minutes

by onism (onismim)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bloodplay, Bottom Jim, But don't mention it, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Jim, Dom/sub, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Forced Orgasm, I Tried, Jim you little kinky shit, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omegle, Omegle Roleplay, Orgasm Delay, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Sebastian, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Some Plot, Sub Jim, Sub Sebastian, plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onismim/pseuds/onism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Soooo, what have we learned today?" He chided, turning on the bedside lamp to have a proper look at the wounds, which, upon second glance looked more curved than straight, but there was nothing to be done about that.</p><p>Sebastian yawned and rolled onto his back with a wince. "Don't be late. I'm yours. You treat me like you're a dom but like to be fucked like a sub." he listed, offering Jim a crooked grin. "That everythin' I was s'posed to learn?"</p><p> Jim glared back at Sebastian, less so hesitant now with the disinfectant as he pressed the towel to Sebastian's shoulder. "Just about." He sighed, pulling the cloth away. "Oh, forgot to warn you. That might sting." he added casually, readying gauze and bandage, half tempted to use twelve cartoon themed plasters just for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackcrystaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/gifts).



"Desperate little cur, aren't you?" Jim curled his thumb under the blond's chin, tilting his head as to drag Sebastian awkwardly up onto his knees. "Are going to behave this time? Come home /on time/?" His hand over the man's jaw twisted, Jim's grazing fingers quickly found the scar along his cheek from that particular incident. You see, this -or even last- time was far from Sebastian's first disciplinary issue. And it wasn't that Jim never learned from any of them. He merely took a better interest in the ... repercussions. - The way Sebastian stilled under his blade, tense and focused, even going so far as to say he enjoyed the pain that so often brought the larger man to his knees. With one final twist of his hand, Jim was slowly sweeping two fingers just against Sebastian's lower lip, urging him closer now. "Suck, my darling," he said, the pensive edge to his voice only hinting at the blond's punishment.

Sebastian did his best not to flinch, wondered if his punishment would be worse if he didn't do as he was told this time. He snarled at Jim, but took Jim's fingers into his mouth and licked along them, holding Jim's gaze. With petty stubbornness, he nipped at them a little, dragging his teeth over Jim's knuckles before he continued to wet them.

Jim's mouth tugged itself into a smirk at the sight of his sniper. A Moran, no less kneeling on the spot. Nevertheless, the criminal hummed at the defiance, biting his lower lip just enough for the flesh to pulse once his teeth abandoned it and his knife already pressed harder up against the sniper's throat "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours Tiger?" He asked rhetorically, his two fingers edging their way further into the other's mouth. "I think we should keep a tally. Don't you? Just how many minutes late were you this time, darling?" the criminal chuckled lowly, knowing perfectly well that he'd be unable to answer clearly without at least objecting to the fingers.

Sebastian edged his head backwards, feeling hot pricks of pain along his neck where blood had been drawn by the blade. He wasn't even that late. Ten minutes, maybe 12. Not like last time. He'd actually taken care not be late again, but this time it had been unavoidable. Sebastian stared up at Jim, glowering, and said nothing, still sucking on his fingers.

"Such a clever, Tiger." Jim cooed, easing the knife from Sebastian's throat. He was in no mood to kill the man tonight. "Although it is a shame you don't know how to count... You'd best hold still Sebby." With one loud rip, the criminal quickly sliced open the sniper's shirt, staring for a moment before pushing the fingers dangerously deep into the blond's mouth. "One." He cooed, dragging his knife slowly to make the first tally along the man's shoulder, eyes fixed on Sebastian's. "Two." Jim started to giggle as blood bubbled up from the first cut. "Three. - Almost there, Tiger. " These were sure to scar, rather the point really, Jim wanted to own every inch, every fibre of the sniper. "Four." He sighed, eventually leaning in to kiss away the blood still seeping from the twelve tiny wounds he'd line up so neatly. Only once Jim could taste the blood on his own lips did he dive at Sebastian's, the now slick fingers replaced swiftly by a filthy kiss. "What do you want Sebby? Come on - use your words."

Sebastian gave a low grunt in pain, the fingers in his mouth forgotten as a haze of pain swept over him, followed by a sudden sharp clarity of it. Jim was carving tally marks into him. Fucking sadistic prick. He hissed in pain the moment Jim's fingers were out of his mouth, but they were quickly replaced by Jim's own lips, his teeth, his tongue. It felt hot, metallic. Sebastian realised he was tasting his own blood. And he was being given the opportunity to speak, but his mind felt blank, and he had no words to give anymore.

"Pathetic." Jim rolled his eyes and broke the kiss reluctantly, guiding him to his feet and back onto the criminal's bed. "Such a soldier, hmm?" And within a moment, one threatening arm was hooked around Sebastian's neck. "You're going to waste someday Sebby, oh how handsome you'll be" Jim sang, sensually licking the knife clean of his sniper's blood. Only stopping once he's climbed and settled there, straddled across his sniper's lap. Hips finding themselves in a brutal, slow, rhythm. "Words, darling, words." he cooed, flicking the knife shut and tossing it to the night table, pressing Sebastian further onto the bed.

Sebastian groaned, disgusted with himself for even remotely enjoying that, hideously embarrassed at how grounded he felt, how right. "Fuck you." Sebastian managed weakly, a small, pained smirk finding its way onto his lips. He paused, before adding an obedient little comment, "/Sir/."

"I don't appreciate your tone Sebastian. Such a shame, this could have been sooo much fun. " Jim's words ghosted over Sebastian's ear, his lips taking claim to the blond's neck as his hips only pressed harder in response. "Not going to hear your filthy groans anymore?" he whimpered breathlessly. "Oh, I'd watch that mouth of yours, Moran." His slick fingers edging back along Sebastian's lip with another huff of breath as his others wandered aimlessly across the remains of Sebastian's shirt.

Sebastian moaned softly, the rocking torturous. He felt trapped, constrained. Wanted Jim off, or his trousers, and he couldn't tell which. He blinked as Jim's fingers pressed against his lips again, and he didn't need instructions on what to do next. He parted his lips for them, licked along them hungrily, needing the distraction.

"So gorgeous when you get all needy. Tell me, Tiger, what do you want?" Jim purred softly against the tendering skin across the blond's neck. Sebastian's noises enough for him to already need a distraction of his own "Hmmm?" I bet you're just working yourself into a rut under there." The criminal's slender fingers teased over Sebastian's crotch. "Come on Sebastian, beg for me darling, I've always taken good care of you," Jim smirked, sinking lower and lower down the other until his fingers fell from his sniper's mouth

Sebastian's mouth felt dry, and he was glad Jim's fingers were no longer in his mouth, or he'd have noticed it. Everything was throbbing, pain and arousal mixing to a cocktail of dark desire, and he no longer cared about the shame of begging. "Sir-- Jim, please. I need..." Sebastian trailed off, closing his eyes. "Fuck."

Jim giggled softly at the filth of Sebastian's plea. "Such a good Tiger." He cooed, stroking a slight hand down the man's chest to ground him, saliva trailing the whole way. Nothing - however, stopped Jim from sinking down and out of range to undo the blond's trousers. But this time was different, he was slow in taking the button between his teeth, in tugging the waistband down, and even slower in licking a hot filthy streak up the length of Sebastian's cock. "Are you going to behave?"

Sebastian was trembling. Fucking trembling, like a nervous virgin. If he had any control over his faculties at that moment, he'd bury his face in shame, or shoot himself upside the head. But he sat there, took it, docile and hurting and wanting more. Nodding, he settled back, trying to untense.

Jim only pinned the man's hips in that one spot so he could take as much - or in this case - as /little/ as he liked into his throat. But if Sebastian was staring before at Jim, the criminal did more than return the favour as he looked up through his dark lashes. "Oh look at you, Sebby." He smirked with a loud pop before taking Sebastian entirely back into his throat, gagging slightly as he guided the other's hand into his own hair.

Sebastian gasped softly, hands grasping at Jim's hair, fingers curling through it as he treated it like a lifeline. "Ah! Sir, fuck, I-- that feels mmh, feels good." Sebastian praised him. This felt a lot less like a punishment than it did originally, but Sebastian wasn't going to complain about it.

Jim squirmed out of his trousers as Sebastian groaned, the sound pure music to his ears. Perhaps if this were a mere interrogation it wouldn't have mattered half as much, but this. Oh God, the criminal could have come undone right then and there from Sebastian's noises. Jim let himself gag this time, the prodigious slobber spiralling from his pink lips as he came back up and abandoned Sebastian's erection. Slapping the hand away, he wandered to the drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube before slicking his fingers up and sitting back to give Sebastian a lovely view of his entrance as it entertained his fingers, first one, to two, and after a few minutes, three curling inside of him before he spoke again "fuck.. it really is a such a shame, twelve minutes really is a looong time."

Sebastian made a soft noise, questioning, mind still foggy with need and pain. Twelve minutes? Was Jim still talking about how long he was late by? How could he even manage coherent thought at that point? Sebastian was barely managing himself. "Sir?" Sebastian asked, only then wondering if his sluggishness was because of blood loss. Was he even still bleeding? He'd been watching Jim the whole time, not even sparing a glance at his wounds.

Jim didn't offer so much as an explanation until the twelve minutes had passed, and Sebastian was so obviously a quivering mess. "Shhhh, Daddy's got you." He cooed, crawling over to line himself up with Sebastian's slicked cock before slowly sinking down over it. "Such a good tiger, I'm so proud of you." Jim sang, cupping the blond's chin for a proper kiss that was too soon cut off by a leud moan as he adjusted to the intrusion. "Aren't you going to take what you want, Soldier? Have a little fun?" Jim perhaps could have been smirking if he wasn't slacked at the jaw and easing himself up and down against Sebastian's hips.

Twelve minutes. Of course. He'd made him wait 12 minutes before he could get off. Fuck. Sebastian arched a little as Jim eased down, the friction after being neglected so long too much. He made a soft keening sound, wanting to take what he wanted as Jim suggested, but fearful of the repercussions. "Not a punishment?" Sebastian asked, breathless.

"I suppose if you want twelve more minutes that could be arranged." Jim moaned, lust blown eyes gazing at Sebastian desperately as he drew himself up higher. But eventually as the criminal squirmed on Sebastian's cock, something snapped. Twelve minutes may have been agony for the sniper, but Jim had been waiting for this chance ever since the blond first walked in late. Again. "Bastian, fuck. No- it's not a punishment. I need you, please just move!" Jim whimpered, leaning forward to silence himself with the man's neck once more.

Sebastian frowned, confused, but followed the order through. He braced Jim around the shoulders, then eased him onto his back, finding it easier to move from this position. "You need me?" Sebastian questioned Jim, pressing in slowly to find a rhythm again. "I thought you wanted to hurt me."

"I /wanted/ you home. So badly, and then -- Oh fuck, Sebastian!" Jim moaned, clinging to him desperately. "Tiger, when will you understand that you're mine?" he whimpered breathlessly, letting his fingers trail over the twelve tallies that had by now dried as he arched into the sniper's strokes, craving more. "Come on love, take me." the criminal breathed, leaning to kiss Sebastian deeply before he'd have the chance to ask any more stupid questions.

Sebastian kissed Jim back, surprised and confused at the admission. He thrust in, again, then again, until they were both panting and nearing the edge. "Jim... fuck, Jim, /Sir/." Sebastian moaned, still aching, but no longer caring.

Jim whimpered as his eyelids soon fluttered shut and his entire body tensed around Sebastian, arching of the bed for everything it was worth as he came over his stomach. "It's alright darling, come for me Tiger." the criminal's grip slacked and finally slipped into Sebastian's hair where he held tight, tensing around the man's cock.

Sebastian groaned a little, but he was close, and with Jim tensing and tightening around him like that, there was no way he could last much longer. "F-- fuck." Sebastian cried, then grunted as he came, muscles going weak and resulting in him flopping against Jim with a startled noise of pain.

"Oof. I've got you, Moran. You're going to be fine." Jim assured as always after anything like this, carefully combing his hands through Sebastian's hair as he shifted them both onto their sides. "Whenever you're ready I'll clean you up, alright?" the criminal whispered, curled against his sniper, even despite still being in most of his work clothing. "Thank you, Sebby."

Sebastian groaned softly and nodded, pressing a kiss to Jim's jaw before he lay back, able to relax at last. He still wasn't entirely sure what had happened, and he was still hurt from Jim's blade, but at that moment, he was content to listen to Jim's assurances and ride out the last of the pleasure.

Jim smiled softly, peaceful in the moment with the man he adored be his side until they both came down. "You alright there Seb?" He shifted out of range momentarily as he went to grab a towel and a med kit before sitting back by the blond's side. "Soooo, what have we learned today?" He chided, turning on the bedside lamp to have a proper look at the wounds, which, upon second glance looked more curved than straight, but there was nothing to be done about that.

Sebastian yawned and rolled onto his back with a wince. "Don't be late. I'm yours. You treat me like you're a dom but like to be fucked like a sub." he listed, offering Jim a crooked grin. "That everythin' I was s'posed to learn?" Sebastian asked.

Jim glared back at Sebastian, less so hesitant now with the disinfectant as he pressed the towel to Sebastian's shoulder. "Just about." He sighed, pulling the cloth away. "Oh, forgot to warn you. That might sting." he added casually, readying gauze and bandage, half tempted to use twelve cartoon themed plasters just to humiliate the man.

Sebastian hissed in pain as Jim treated his wounds, but it felt like a little victory nonetheless. He grit his teeth, still grinning when Jim pulled the cloth away. "It's okay, Jim. You can be both. I don't mind." Sebastian assured him.

"I know you don't, learned that today too." Jim shot back, patching the gauze over the line of marks and securing it around Sebastian's shoulder before he stood to turn off the light and finish getting ready for bed. "Didn't object to ''daddy'' either." he said softly, an impish grin spreading across his face.

Sebastian flushed, and glanced away. "Yeah, well... I had issues with my father. Certainly never called him daddy. I'd rather not discuss that in any great detail." he muttered. "Am I-- are we sharing the bed tonight?" Sebastian asked hesitantly.

"You don't have to." Jim sighed, reluctant to let Sebastian go once he'd dressed and slunk back into bed next to the blond. "I'd appreciate the company though." He left out the part about not being able to sleep without the other, wanting Sebastian to be comfortable more so before he begged him to sleep by his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated (sorry for the bad smut)
> 
> I did research before writing this but please correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> EDIT: Thank you so much for 50 kudos : )


End file.
